dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
is a free-to-play mobile game by Bandai Namco based on ''Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released for iOS and Android on July 16, 2015. Story A mysterious person summons Shenron and wishes to discover who is the strongest person alive of all time. During an intensive battle between Goku and Vegeta, the dimensional distortion starts, merging different time periods. Future Trunks and a new Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai, who asks to investigate the dimensional distortion, and warns them that the situation can end in destruction. Their investigation shows they are in May 7 of an unknown age. They decide to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After beating Mr. Satan, he says the World Tournament Announcer wants to discuss something with all of the participants. The announcer says there is a strange rumor about someone going after famous martial arts masters, and ask the participants to be careful. ;A Gloomy Parallel World Future Trunks remembers that something similar happened in the past and concludes that it maybe related to the dimensional distortion. They go on and find out that the person who is going after the famous martial arts master is none other than Mercenary Tao. They find and defeat him and he says that he is better a bodyguard than an assassin with the fewer number of hits he is receiving. Future Trunks surmises Tao isn't the mastermind behind the recent attacks. King Kai contacts Future Trunks and informs him that the dimensional distortions have attracted someone with evil ki and gives him the ki signature's location. Future Trunks' investigation of the ki signature leads him to Raditz who is in the middle of fighting Jewel. Future Trunks stops Raditz from killing Jewel and is shocked to learn he is a Saiyan survivor as Future Trunks is unaware of Raditz's familial relationship with Goku. Likewise Raditzis unaware of Future Trunks' familial relationship to Vegeta though he does note his face seems familiar. After they defeat Raditz, Raditz realizes they can alter their power levels and notes Future Trunks' high power level while revealing he is searching to recruit Kakarot to join him and his three comrades. Future Trunks recognizes Goku's Saiyan name and realizes he's been targeting Earthlings with high power levels in search of Goku. Despite Future Trunks' high power level, Raditz decides recruiting him is futile given his personality and creates an explosion to flee. Future Trunks notes during the fight he sensed another evil ki signature and wonders if their are others targeting Earthlings besides Raditz. ;The Ultimate Life Form! Future Trunks is contacted by King Kai who reveals the dimensional distortion is expanding at an even faster rate and fears this evil ki signature belongs to an enemy far more dangerous than Raditz. However Future Trunks' investigation is sidetracked when he is confronted by the Pilaf Gang. They defeat the Pilaf Machine which explodes surprising a nearby Mr. Satan whom recognizes Future Trunks from the tournament and Mr. Satan reveals he is also on the trail of the culprit behind the attacks. Future Trunks tries to convince Mr. Satan to go home but he refuses to listen and rushes off to investigate forcing them to go after him. They eventually encounter a Pirate Robotwhich Mr. Satan attempts to take on but fails to defeat. They defeat the robot in place of Mr. Satan who wisely decides to listen to Future Trunks when he tells him to leave the culprit to them. Future Trunks notes he feels Goku's ki up ahead which he notes is odd given Goku's pure heart. Eventually they find Imperfect Cell, confirming Future Trunks' suspicions. Future Trunks reveals his knowledge of Cell's existence to Imperfect Cell and notes he can defeat Cell in his current form though Cell calls his assertion a bluff and attacks under the impression he can kill and absorb Future Trunks. Future Trunks notices Cell has increased his power through absorption and Cell decides Future Trunks is too much on the defensive to be absorbed and creates Cell Juniors to aid him. King Kai however tells Future Trunks to focus on taking out the Cell Juniors first ruining Cell's plans forcing Cell to use Solar Flare and flee. Cell escapes planning to absorb Future Trunks' friends to increase his strength. ;A Call to Arms Realizing Cell's plan Future Trunks decides to inform his friends about Cell. Unfortunately in this timeline Tien and Chiaotzu are still students of Master Shen who teams up with Tao to take revenge on Future Trunks. They are defeated but Tien arrives to defend the Crane School's honor. Fortunately Chiaotzu had been warned earlier about Cell and defends them though Master Shen attacks Chiaotzu for his defiance which causes Tien to reject his master's evil ways. With Master Shen and Tao defeated, as well as their friends having been warned about Cell, Future Trunks returns to investigating the dimensional distortion unaware Frieza plans to invade the planet. Gameplay Dokkan Battle is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. Game modes Home At the Home screen you see your team with the leader displayed. You can select various options on the Home screen: *World Tournament: The World Tournament is held on different occasions. It is for testing your Dokkan deck against others; *Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: Game mode that can only be challenged with UR rarity characters or higher. Defeat multiple characters in levels that get more difficult the farther you go; *Missions: Various small challenges divided into tiers: Korin (Normal), Kami (Hard), King Kai (Z-Hard) and Special (based on limited events); *Shenron: You can collect the 7 Dragon Balls and make various wishes; **Porunga: Sometimes during in-game celebrations the Namekian Dragon Balls will be avaliable to collect. They are obtained differently from the normal dragon balls. Like in the anime, and manga, he will grants the player 3 wishes at once, and gives a different wish selection then Shenron does; *News: Check the current news; *Friend: Check your friends and add, remove or accept them; *Gift: Receive your gifts from daily logins or rewards; *Quest/Events: See below. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' or 'guest' to compete in battles. You can summon fighters with Dragon Stones, Friend Points and Tournament Tickets. Cards can also be earned in during quests or events. They can also be purchased in Baba's shop with Incredible Gems, Battlefield Memeories, Supreme Kai Stones, and other event-exclusive items. Items can be brought in to aid the fighting experience. Quest/Events Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages', these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Team The Team Menu part is separated in: *'Team': Where you can check your decks; *'Sell': Where you can sell your cards; *'Training': Where you can train your cards using training items that can be earned in the Quest mode, Event Mode, or in the Mission mode. *'Awaken': Where you can Awaken and Z-Awaken your characters to increase their power using Awakening Medals that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Items': Where you can see all of your items; *'Character List': Where you can see all of your cards; *'Dokkan Awaken': Where you can see which characters you can Dokkan Awaken and see how much medals it takes to Dokkan Awaken the card; *'Hidden Potential': Where you can increase a card that's a UR or higher Stats with orb's (Some cards have their own special orbs) the same type as theirs; *'Reverse': Reverse a Transcended UR or higher characters to there Pre-Dokkan Awakened status. Shop Here you can buy Dragon Stones with real currency. With Dragon Stones you can buy extra character slots, restore stamina, summon fighters and continue after you die during a quest or event. You can also visit Baba's shop: *Trade Points: You can buy all different types of items in the game using Baba Points. The list refreshes every 20 minutes (or you can use a Dragon Stone); **Sometimes during an in-game celebration the Baba Shop time will be reduced, or may offer sales (most commonly 30% off all items) *Zeni: You can buy 5 different items (Senzu Beans, Kami's Lookout (training), and 3 awakening medals (Gregory, Bubbles and Dr. Gero). This list refreshes every 24 hours; *Treasure: You can buy items and characters with Incredible Gems. You can trade in characters, training items, awakening medals and support items for Baba Points. Zeni is earned during quests and Incredible Gems is found in quests starting from Area 16 and up. Dragon Stones can be earned when you complete a quest for the first time or earned from Missions. Stage Board/Card Information Blue tiles give the player items or ki, red tiles indicate opponents or damage hazards, yellow tiles marked with a rainbow question mark deal an effect of ki up, zeni, item, damage hazards or nimbus travel, purple square tiles indicate a boss battle tile, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can allow the player to purchase an item from Baba in exchange for Zeni, travel from one tile to an unconnected tile on the Flying Nimbus. In World Tournament mode, card tiles will reward the player with a card, tiles with a hot bun will heal the player's team health, and tiles with a budokai tenkaichi emblem will give the player tournament points (only in the first round). Tiles with a stop sign will be landed on even if the number of advanced tiles exceeds the distance of the stop tile from the player's current tile. Battle Mode In battle, the player's current team comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter(s) will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The fuller the attacker's ki meter is up to a maximum, the bigger the damage is, with a super attack if it is full. However, if you don't get Ki to a certain amount, the card damage will be lower than the base damage. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Certain cards award damage bonuses based on collecting more ki spheres via their leader ability or normal ability, such as the Resurrection of Frieza Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku cards, as well as the same series's Golden Frieza card, which grant increased percent damage for same-type ki spheres that match their type as leader. Collecting ki this way grants a percent damage multiplier that exceeds the maximum set in place by the ki meter. Other characters, such as technique type Perfect Cell and Skinny Gotenks grant both percent increased attack and defense per same-type ki sphere collected. Stockpiling these same-type ki spheres fills the Dokkan meter, which can allow a character to perform their super attack in Dokkan Mode, which attacks all enemy targets. Not every character needs to completely fill the Ki meter in order to launch a super attack; however the more ki spheres obtained, the harder these cards will hit with a super attack. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles, there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match; however, certain cards, such as Super Gogeta, ignore typing on offense and hit everything for super effective damage. If the ki sphere is the same color as a character's type, the Ki is increased x2 for each ki sphere and HP is restored slightly. Once the Ki Meter fills up, it will activate the character's Super Attack. For example, Goku's Kamehameha. Super attacks come in damage tiers, such as "Huge" or "Supreme", with the highest being Mega-Colossal damage for super attacks. The super attack damage goes from left (lowest damage increase) to right (highest damage increase). Low (130%) < Damage (170%) <'' Huge/Destructive (200%) < Extreme/Mass (220%) < Supreme/ (250%)< Immense (280%) < Colossal (300%) < Mega-Colossal (350%) < Ultimate (550%)' You are also able to level up super attacks. Leveling the super attack level once will increase the super attack's damage by 10%. All cards (with the exception of non-battle cards, like Old Kai, and Legendary Rare cards) have a maximum super attack level of 10. Some Transcended Ultra Rares have a Super Attack level cap of 15, while Legendary rares, have a maximum of 20. You are able to level up the super attack level via training by training the same cards together for a 100% chance of leveling up the card, or training a card with the same name for a small percent chance of leveling or a high percent chance of leveling based on the rarity of the cards trained. For example, trying to level up the super attack of a Rare card with an Ultra Rare card will be a guaranteed 100% level up while on the other hand, leveling up an Ultra Rare with a Rare card will be very, very slim. Card Information Cards come in different "rarities", where, usually, the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is and the higher level limit: '''(TopLower to BottomHigher) Normal (N): Max Level is 20 Rare ®: Max Level is 40 Super Rare (SR): Max Level is 60 Super Super Rare (SSR): Max Level is 80 Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 100 Transcended Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 120 Extreme Z-Awakened Transcended Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is between 125-140 Legendary Rare (LR): Max Level is 150 Most cards have a special skill called Link Skill. Link Skills work when two related characters (like Goku and Gohan) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Links Skills also have names. Link skills give extra boost for Ki, HP, Defense, or Attack. like the Link Skill, Shocking Speed, which gives +2 Ki to both characters. Most cards have Leader Skills which if the card is placed as the team leader, it will give a boost such as increase stats or Ki. All cards have various Leader Skills which is either useful or pointless. Separate cards may have the same leader skill. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, the player loses and is given a chance to revive himself with full HP using 1 Dragon Stone, with the exception of certain events, such as Surpassing All, World Tournament and Transcended Warrior. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers an original story-line, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. Each account has a level named Rank. Every time it level ups, more the player's Team Cost Limit, Friend Limit, etc. increases. ;More Card Information There are three ways to improve characters: Battling, Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, which they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super or Extreme Type (Super Type is for Heroes like Goku while Extreme Types are for villains like Frieza), which becomes stronger against all non-Super/Extreme types. Two Super/Extreme types act the same as normal ones. Every card has a type, each type with its own advantages and disadvantages to the other types (similarly to Pokémon). The 5 types are AGL (Agility), STR (Strength), PHY (Physical), TEQ (Technique) and INT (Intelligence). Each type is represented by its own color in game, AGL is Blue, STR is Red, PHY is Orange, TEQ is Green and INT is Purple. The types come into effect in battle. If a card has the advantage over the over, it will deal Super Effective damage, meanwhile if a care has a disadvantage to the card they are attacking, they will deal not very effective damage, and their attack will be blocked. Two cards to date, has the ability to hit all types with super effective damage (STR and INT Super Gogeta), meanwhile some cards are able to take not very effective damage from all types (INT and STR Super Janemba) Type Chart (-> Means strong against, <- means weak against) AGL -> STR, but AGL <- TEQ STR -> PHY, but STR <- AGL PHY -> INT, but PHY <- STR INT -> TEQ, but INT <- PHY TEQ -> AGL, but TEQ <- INT Some cards are also classed into sub-tiers called Categories. Each Category contains characters that usually have something in common (such as the "Fusion" Category) or from the same saga (such as the "Majin Buu Saga" Category). Categories don't offer the same benefits as Link Skills, however, on certain stages, a category may give a bonus to drop rates of in-game items, and may even give a different item entirely as the bonus drop. Some characters offer benefits to characters within their category through their leader skills. Extreme Z-Awakening is a newer mechanic introduced to allow older, outdated, characters to be viable in the newer metas. These awakenings increase the card's stats, level, and super attack level cap, while also giving them acess to a more modern Leader and Passive skills to allow them to once more be usuable. However, each new ability is unlocked as the player awakens said card (With one ability being added at a time, with a total of 9 steps to complete). To obtain the materials for Extreme Z-Awakening, the player must defeat said characters Extreme Z-Awakening stage 30 times (Each level gets increasingly difficult, increasing the bosses damage, health, defense and well ss giving them immunity to status inflictions). At stage 20, its highly recomended the player uses the category that has the advantage over the event, making it much easier to complete the Awakenings (It is possible to defeat up to stage 30 using the Mono-Type team that has advantage over the event). The max level in these events are 999, however playing stage 31 onwards only awards the player with items that are sold to obtain zeni. Another way to power up cards is to utilize the potential system. The Pontential System offers various bonuses to cards under certian stipulations. Firstly, only cards whose rarity is UR or higher may use the potential system. Secondly, in order to fully utilize the entire Potential System, the player must consume 4 duplicate copies of the same card. Third, the card in question must also be at SA Level 10 (or Higher) to fully activate it. And finally, the player must have a sufficient number of Potential Orbs (Currency to use it) to fully activate. Somethings to note about Potential Orbs there are 5 basic varities, 1 color corresponds to each type (Red Orbs for STR Types, Green Orbs for TEQ types, Purple Orbs for INT types, Orange Orbs for PHY types and Blue Orbs for AGL types). Each color also has 3 sizes, Small (S), Medium (M), and Large (L). Small orbs are the easiest to obtain and so they are the most consumed, whereas the Large Orbs are the hardest to obtain but are also consumed less. There is a 6th Variety that are clear colored, and come in the 3 sizes, however these are locked to specific characters, all of which are avaliable in game. Obtaining the colored orbs are simple, there is a daily stage that rotates to allow the player to collect a specific color once that day (on the weekends all stages are open). They are also commonly given out in bulk as login bonuses as well as mission rewards. The potential system is comprized of nodes, touching each node will consume potential orbs, but also add additional effects to the cards. A heart shape nodes increases the card's HP stat, a fist shape node increases the Attack Stat and the Saiyan Armor nodes increase the defense stat. The distribution of nodes depends on the character's type, with favoring one stat more then the others. All characters, fully powered up from the system will recieve +5400 to one stat, +5000 to another and +4600 to the third (Except for INT types who recieve +5000 to all stats). This priciple also applies to character's acquired in game, but they recieve a lower max stat increase. Certian tiles are square shaped, and they instead offer different abilities that aren't stat based. A tile with multiple fists grants the character a chance peform an additonal normal/super attack, a tile with a punch grants the character a chance to perform a critical hit, and a tile with a man sprinting grants a chance for the character to dodge an incoming attack. Other tiles include one of Goku powering up, which increases the damage of super effective hits (This ability doesn't increase damage done by characters who have super effective on the passive, but will increase damge done to the type they normally would have it over Gogeta who has Super Effective against all types will only get the bonus damage from this skill on PHY types, not every type). One where Goku is blocking decreases damage recieved from not very effective hits (This ability doesn't decrease damage recieved by characters who always recieve bot very effective damag e from their passive, but will idecrease damage recieved from to the type they normally would have it over Janemba who recieves Not Very Effective damage from all types will only get the bonus reduction from this skill on TEQ types, not every type). Another skill that looks like a Ki-Blast Attack increases damage done by super attacks, and a tile that looks like Goku's face will heal additional health from same type ki spheres (This ability doesn't increase health recovery from characters who heal based on how many Ki spheres obtained from their passive ability, but will increase health recovery fromthe type they normally would have healed from Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) who recovers health based on how many orbs he obtains of any color, will only recieve additional HP recovery from this skill from INT orbs, not every orb.) Each skill has a level, with Dodge, Critical and Additional Attacks having the ability of being Level 20, with the higher the level the greater the chance of activiating one of these abilites (Additonal and Critical get +2% chance per level, whereas Dodge only gets +1% per level). This abilties do not stack with the effect from a Passive (PHY LR Trunks recieves a 50% critical chance from his passive, and can have an additional chance of +30% from the potnetial system. However the game rolls the 50% chance and then his extra 30% chance seperately, and doesn't combine it to an overal 80% chance to activate a critical hit). The higher the level of the abilities simply increase their strenght, and are always active once given. List of Categories in the game *Fusion *Shadow Dragon Saga *World Tournament *Peppy Gals *Hybrid Saiyans *Universe Survival Saga *Resurrected Warriors *Realm of Gods *Majin Buu Saga *Potara *Low-Class Warrior *Super Saiyan 3 *Giant Form *Planet Namek Saga *Ginyu Force *Movie Bosses *Pure Saiyans *Namekians *Future Saga *Full Power *Androids *Representatives of Universe 7 *Transformation Boost *Wicked Bloodline *Dragon Ball Seekers *Time Travelers *Universe 6 *Joined Forces *Movie Heroes *Goku’s Family *Vegeta’s Family *Artificial Life Forms *Youth *DB Saga *Siblings’ Bond *Super Saiyan *Rivals *Master-Student Bond Characters Playable Characters Non-playable Characters *Toolo *Cabira *Tobi *Rabbit Mob *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Pilaf Gang *Gola *Melee *Shula *Mr. Popo *Goz *Mez *Shorty *Scarface *Kyuukonman *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry *Gohan (Kid) (Great Ape) *Master Roshi (DB Saga, Santa Suit, Possessed by Yurin) *King Kai *Goz *Mez *Lord Slug Soldier *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha *Android 14 *Android 15 *Moah *Angol *Super Hatchiyack *Old Kai (Base, Sleepy) *Bio-Warrior *Bio-Broly (Giant) *Abo *Kado *Aka *Trunks (GT) (Base) *Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Imeckian Army Soldier *Ledgic *Zoonama *Para Brothers *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Lord Luud (Base, Full Power) *Dr. Myuu *Commander Nezi *Natt *Bizu *Ribet *Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Aerial Form, Drill Form) *Videl (GT) (Baby Infected) *Susha *Mamba *Torga *Lord Yao *Grand Kai *Donquixote Doflamingo *Wind-up Nutcracker *Lavender *Basil *Universe 9's Assassins *Poacher *Hirudegarn (Upper Half) *Hirudegarn (Lower Half) *Kakunsa *Roasie *Casserale *Monna (Base, Giant) *Saonel *Pirina *Anilaza (Base, Winged) *Jiren (Burning Ultimate Warrior) *Vampa Beetle *Clone (FighterZ) (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Kid Buu) *Trunks (Kid) & Mai *Bongo *King Gurumes *Ghastel *Lucifer April Fools On April Fools of 2017 Dragon Ball Z: Saibai Battle was shown as a joke. The game was said to be about growing and training Saibamen to have them battle other Saibamen. For April Fools 2018, Dragon Ball Z: Dolly Battle was shown. The game was supposed to be a Dating Simulator, where the player could date various female characters from across all of Dragon Ball. For April Fools 2019, a new "Retro Mode" was showcased. It promised old school music, graphics and artwork. Despite never actually being added, a retro theme stage was added and playable. The player would be treated to Retro Graphics and Music. From said event, a playable Goku and Vegeta are obtainable, and feature heavily pixelated artworks and in-game character animations Trivia *This is the first game to feature Launch, Bacterian, King Chappa, Jewel, Killa, Pintar, Hero, Yakon, a Majin Soldier, a Red Ribbon Army Solider, Cymbal, Fangs the Vampire and Master Mutaito as playable characters. It is also the first to have Goku with angel wings as a playable character. *Those who aren't capable of flying use a jetpack similar to the one commonly used by Hercule in his games appearances, with the exception of Goku (Kid), who uses his Flying Nimbus. *Originally, Gohan (Kid)'s "Resistance of Tyranny" card had the Super Attack quote as "I'm going to mess you up!" Starting with version 1.2.1, this quote was changed to "I'm going to- beat you up!", presumably due to the violent nature of the wording. *Earlier versions of the game allowed for a Skill-Linked Frieza and Zarbon to take drastically reduced damage. *Upon his release, Dr. Lychee sold for more than 10,000 Baba Points, instead of his intended 500. *The Ox King item had one of the longest unpatched bugs, reducing damage by 75% instead of by 25%. *The Item Card Elder Kai was usable as a playable card upon initial release (at the cost of 99 team points); however, due to this card not having any abilities, attacks, or animations, the game would crash when he would come into play. Since the game saves during active battles, this would cause the game to load a crash until the player forfeits the match, losing stamina. *Pikkon and Hit have the "Strongest Duo on Earth" link skill, despite Pikkon never having set foot on Earth. (As of the 3.0.1 update, this links' name has been changed to "Experienced Fighter" making them more fitting of the link. This is due to a mistranslation of said link.) *A certain Super Saiyan Vegeta card sells for 1000 Baba Points instead of the regular 500 Baba Points for Super Rares. *There is a rumour in the community about the Japanese Version of Dokkan having rigged character pools per player. With certain players having a 0% chance to get a certain card. **This is due to, what the developers say was a graphical glitch, players seeing the actual pull rates for certain cards, when checking the card list of a banner, with certain more sought after cards being shown to have a 0% pull rate regardless of the amount of dragon stones spent. It is unknown if this truly was a graphical or if they accidentally revealed they do rig the summon pools. Regardless, all players of the Japanese Version were compensated 300 Dragon Stones for this, supposedly due to the Japanese Government threatening the development team for it. **This scandal has become a popular joke among the Global Version's Playerbase, as they constantly reply to anything posted by the official social media, referencing this event, by asking something along the lines of "When is Global gonna get the 300 Stones?", or asking for 300 Dragon Stones for any maintenance compensation, despite this happening a few years ago *The Global version differs heavily from the Japanese version as they do not have characters from Dragon Ball Heroes available to draw (the cards are in the database, but remain untranslated). It is assumed that it is because the game is not available elsewhere and another company runs the game. To compensate, the Global version had included two special events, one based on the Other World Tournament and another based on the Dragon Ball Super version of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, specifically the first few episodes involving Vegeta and Beerus. Namely the scenes where Bulma was slapped by Beerus and Vegeta attacking him because of this. **This was later proven false, as these events were later added to the Japanese version while the Dragon Ball Heroes characters remain exclusive to the Japanese version. ***Despite the cards being moved over to the Japanese version, due to the cards being almost a year old, they were changed for the Japanese release, giving each version the same character, but with different abilities between the versions, with Japanese having the superior abilities. **As of August 12th, 2019 all Dragon Ball Heroes characters released on the Global version under the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission crossover event. **As of November 9th, 2019 the final two Global Exclusive Cards have made their way over to the Japanese version, leaving no truly exclusive cards on either version (save for a few unreleased content not yet brought over to the Global version) *''Dokkan Battle'' was mentioned by the boy who been reincarnated into Yamcha and Oushou in Dragon Ball: That Time I Got Reincarnated as Yamcha. The reincarnated Yamcha participated in the game and Oushou is a player of the game. *Some characters that would fit in certain categories (ex: Vegito and Gogeta cards should be in the Pure Saiyans Category, as both fusees are Pure-Blooded Saiyans, thus making Vegito and Gogeta Pure Saiyans), are lefts out due to unknown reasons, other then the likely reason that the development team doesn't want certain categories to be drastically more powerful than others due to some categories having better character pools then others. *The random names you are allowed to choose during the tutorial are all names of the playable character avatars from Dragon Ball Heroes, such as Note, Kagyu, Tsumuri, Basaku, Nim, Froze, etc. *During the 200 million downloads celebration, both Global and Japan version released Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and a new version of Omega Shenron as one of the first category leaders in the game. However, because the units in Global server were added before the introduction to categories, they were infamously released without their leader skill with it saying "To Be Released", causing massive backlash from the Global players for releasing a hastily rushed and unfinished product. It has since been patched in months later after Global gets the category update. *There have been cases where the Global version of Dokkan have received Dokkan Fest characters before the Japanese side. The first time this happened was when TEQ Hit was released on Global before Christmas and when LR Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) and Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) were released for Global’s Goku Day celebration, along with a new LR Broly. Since then, TEQ Hit has been released and LR Gohan and Goten and LR Broly are set to release for the Japanese version’s Tanabata celebration. *Unlike other Active Skills that are voiced, Broly's Active isn't voiced for unknown reasons. Either it has to do with his voice actor's removal from Funimation or it's simply a bug as his Japanese version isn't voiced either. *Ahms is the only playable character in the game to not have a Super Attack quote. *The two cards released for April Fools 2019 feature entirely classic sprite work, in-game battle animations and heavily pixelated art. This is likely an inside joke from the developers since fans are constantly demanding higher quality character animations and artwork. *After an update once, some players had found a then unreleased SSJ3 Vegeta and/or SSJ3 Vegeta (GT) in their character box, fully leveled up and max SA level. They were completely functional cards, and could be used on teams. The developers had soon found out and removed the cards from the accounts that had gotten those two Vegetas for free. As of now, these are the only known cases of the development team confiscating characters a player owns. *The Physical Type "Dark Menance" Goku Black card has slightly higher stats as well as an slightly altered passive on the Global Version compared to the Japanese version. The reason for this is unknown, but is likely to ensure people summoned for him upon his release. **These alterations were kept upon the Goku Black recieving his Extreme Z-Awakening on the Global Version *There is an R Goku card that Dokkan Awakens into an Angel Goku card then to a Super Saiyan on the Global version, however on the Japanese version the Angel Goku is a standalone card, and the R Goku Dokkan Awakens driectly into a Super Saiyan Goku **The R Goku is a TEQ type, meanwhile the SR Angel Goku is an AGL type, This is the only case of a card changing type upon Dokkan Awakenings ***The Angel Goku then procedes to dokkan back to TEQ type, and then remains TEQ through the rest of his awakenings. **The Global verison's Goku has slightly higher stats due to his extra awakening, as well as the Super Saiyan Goku being a base level SSR, when on the Japanese Version the same Super Saiyan Goku is a base SR **The R Goku's awakening path on the Global version is the longest out of any character, totaling 4 Dokkan Awakens, as well as awakening from a Rare through an Transcended Ultra Rare ***His path is: Goku (Base) -> Goku (Angel) -> Goku (Super Saiyan) -> Goku (Super Saiyan)(Angel) -> Goku (Super Saiyan 3)(Angel) Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games